


Nothing Lasts Forever, Or So I'm Told...

by charizardfreak



Series: Gentron Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, I hope I tagged everything, Modern AU, Soulmate AU, allura about to throw hands with a 50 year old, altean au, i wrote this at 3am over the course of several nights (mornings?) what do you want from me, platonic shallura, several alternate realities here, shiro's parents are jerks in that reality, shurtis and allurance if you squint, werecat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardfreak/pseuds/charizardfreak
Summary: ...not sure if I believe it though.Prompt: Soulmate AU/Hand-Holding





	Nothing Lasts Forever, Or So I'm Told...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gentron Week! Prompt: Soulmate AU/Hand-Holding
> 
> Timeline: For the non-au bits at the beginning and end-post season 8. Everything else just depends on the au

_“Do you think it's possible for a universe to exist where we're both happy in the end?”_

_“It certainly seems impossible.” _

_“I think we might be cursed.”_

***

Shiro paced around his living room restlessly. Curtis had gone to bed hours ago, but Shiro just could not shake this choking sadness building up in his chest.

It made no sense; she'd been gone for years. Why was his heart aching like it’s just happened yesterday?

He sat heavily on the couch, leaning back against the cushions. He rubbed his hands over his face. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry…_

He paused to stare at his Altean arm. The one currently powered by a tiny blue crystal… a crystal that used to be part of Allura’s crown.

He flexed the arm, watching the metal fingers curl and uncurl at his command.

When he saw Allura for the first time after she fixed his new arm, he couldn’t help but notice something was off about her. It took him a solid day to realized he’d never seen her without her crown. And then he realized she’d sacrificed another part of herself for him.

Later, he tried to thank her for rescuing him again (_and again and again_), but she wouldn’t have it. She told him she wasn’t going to just let him suffer if she could do something about it. That no piece of metal was worth that, no matter what it symbolized. And it broke his heart a little.

Shiro thought he’d be over this by now, but honestly? He was stupid to believe that. She’d been his best friend, the one who understood him best, next to Keith… but now she was gone. And he’d barely even spoken to her at all after she’d pulled him out of the Black Lion…

She was gone.

And he felt like he was missing a piece of himself.

***

_Somewhere, in some universe, a young girl sat on a rock in the forest. _

She quietly thread a bunch of juniberry flowers into a crown. She was technically too young to be out here all alone, but her father's advisor was somewhere nearby—harassing the wildlife, no doubt. She’d be just fine on her own.

Some alone-time was kind of welcome right now.

The sound of voices broke her out of somber thoughts, and she looked up to see two young boys roughly her age chasing each other through the forest. She hoped they would leave her be, but it looked like they were headed her way. They both froze when they crashed through the underbrush and saw her perched on her rock.

“Ah, sorry,” the older one said as the younger one hid shyly behind his back, “We didn’t mean to disturb you…”

The girl regarded them curiously; they were both dark haired, brothers perhaps? Their markings were different colors though, the elder’s being purple and the younger’s being red. 

“It’s fine,” she muttered, “Carry on.”

The younger boy looked eager to do so, but the older one hadn’t moved. He looked… concerned?

“Are you okay?” he asked kindly as he moved closer to her, “You seem a little sad.”

“It’s nothing…” she said said, “My father just left on a mission with rest of Voltron, and I miss him, that’s all.”

“I see…” the boy said.

His face suddenly brightened, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny Balmeran crystal.

“Here!” he chirped happily, “My dad took me to see a Balmera a little while back and it let me take a few crystals! You can have this one, if you want.”

The girl took the crystal with a polite smile. No need to tell him that as Princess of Altea, she had tons of Balmeran crystals all over her room…

This one was tiny though, and smooth like the boy had polished and shaped it into a vaguely triangular form. It could likely fit into some kind of jewelry.

Her throat tightened. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt as if she’d been gifted this crystal by a dear friend, and not a total stranger in the woods.

She was sure she’d never met this boy, but he felt oddly familiar.

So familiar, in fact, that she hadn’t even thought to ask his name. They’d spoken to each other like they’d been friends forever.

“Come on, they’re waiting for us,” the red-marked boy said, tugging on his brother’s arm. 

“Okay, okay,” he replied, allowing himself to be dragged away, “Goodbye, Princess!”

She waved shyly, then froze. She never _told _him she was the Princess; how did he know...?

_He probably just recognized you; you did mention Voltron earlier. Stop spinning stories! _she scolded herself.

She watched the kids disappear over a hill, a strange bittersweet emotion swelling in her chest. They reunited with a group of slightly younger children, all excitedly bouncing around the older boy, who was holding his hands up, trying to calm them a little. He looked back over his shoulder, and she could still see his purple marks from here. He smiled and waved, prompting the others to do so, too. Then he was dragged away by the younger kids as they all bounded off across the fields of juniberries.

She rolled the crystal between her fingers as she watched them go. An overwhelming feeling of _surrealness _hung in the air.

She hoped she’d see them again.

Altea was such a big place, after all.

***

_Elsewhere, in some other universe, a group of werecats were fighting for their lives._

“Ok, I’ll admit it; that could have gone better.”

Allura did not look amused. Shiro was faintly aware of Pidge shouting somewhere in the distance, but it was hard to make out over the gunfire.

“Don’t try to move,” he heard Keith growl behind him.

Oh, right, and the head injury. That was making everything a little fuzzy, too.

It wasn’t even _that _bad; everyone was just overreacting. He sat up and looked around for the rest of his team.

Or tried to, at least. His arms and legs seemed slow to respond. Also, the room was spinning, and that probably wasn’t a good sign.

He huffed and slumped to the ground, head aching as he let Keith catch him. Actually, his whole body was aching now that he was paying attention to it.

Keith and Allura were talking, but he had no idea what they were saying. Pidge was _still _yelling somewhere in the background, and he was getting concerned about it.

But he couldn’t really remember why?

He jumped as Lance slammed to the ground next to him, in his full furry werecat form.

Lance snarled, scraping the ground with his claws. Shiro winced at the noise. He roared and flung himself at the nearest hunter, who shrieked in terror as Lance took him down.

Oh, right. Hunters. Shiro and his team were trying to take out werecat hunters. And it wasn’t going well.

They had assumed that five werecats and a witch could stop a group of hunters with no problem, but it turned out that there were more hunters here than they’d originally thought.

A lot more.

Hunk had appeared by his side at some point, yellow cat eyes wide and dark fur sticking out in fear.

“We need to get out of here!” he said frantically, flinching as Allura threw a magic barrier in front of them to stop a sudden hail of gunfire.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Keith said as Lance leaped over the barrier, holding Pidge under one arm.

“I’m fine, let me go!” she hissed, raking his fur with her claws. Lance rolled his eyes and dropped her bodily to the floor, ignoring her little “oof!” of pain as she hit the ground. 

“Are we bailing now!?” Lance asked, throwing a concerned look over his shoulder, ears pricked high at the chaos.

“Yes!” Allura called back, sending a final barrage of energy blasts to hopefully stall the enemy for a moment, “Everyone on me; I’m going to teleport us out of here!”

“Uh, you can do that?” Hunk asked nervously, as Pidge tilted her head at Allura in surprise.

Allura fiddled with the charm around her neck. The gold piece had a single blue stone that glowed in response to her touch. It wasn’t essential for her magic, but it had belonged to her father, and it helped with more difficult spells. 

“We’re going to find out,” Allura muttered darkly.

Shiro snorted at that, getting a few surprised looks from his teammates, but he couldn’t help it; that was just so ridiculous.

“You can do anything,” he slurred, mouth feeling as though it were stuffed with cotton, “You’re amazing…”

Allura blinked owlishly at him, then smiled.

“Alright, everyone shift back to your human forms; that should make things a bit easier. And stay close!” she ordered.

It was strange, her voice sounded like it was fading away.

He watched Allura summon her magic, the air around her turning blue and making her glow…

The image faded to black as Shiro had one last brilliant realization of “Oh, I’m fainting,” about two seconds before it actually happened.

*

Shiro awoke to the sound of whispers. He lifted his head, feeling groggy as he tried to make sense of the noise.

The excited chatter was hushed suddenly, and he was aware of people moving around him.

“Shiro?” he heard Keith’s say, “How are you feeling?”

Shiro wasn’t really sure. He blinked his eyes open, but his eyelids felt so heavy. His whole _body _felt heavy.

“What happened?” he managed to mumble out. It looked like everyone was crammed into his room, staring anxiously over each other’s heads at him. 

“You don’t remember?” Allura asked with a frown.

“Um… I hit my head?”

“…I was referring to you being shot.”

“I was shot in the head!?”

“No,” Keith interrupted, sounding frustrated, “You were shot in the _side, _then you fell and hit your head. Do you seriously not feel any pain in your side?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Shiro hissed, realizing now that his right side did indeed feel like it was on fire.

“You were shot with a sliver bullet,” Pidge informed him, “And it was even dipped in some essence of lily to add insult to injury. We found that out when Allura pulled it out of you and handed it to Lance. It burned him, even though he had on a glove.”

Lance held up a bandaged hand in demonstration.

Shiro winced. God, no wonder he was out of it. Both of those things were extremely toxic to werecats, both chemically and magically speaking.

“And I survived?” Shiro wondered.

“Yeah,” Lance replied as everyone else got quiet, “Allura saved you.”

Shiro looked at Allura, who was watching him carefully.

“How?” he asked.

The room got somehow even quieter.

Allura sighed and held up her charm.

The blue stone was missing, and the whole thing no longer looked like it was made of gold but instead looked to be made of rotten wood.

“What…?” was all Shiro could manage. What happened to it? That was her father’s; she had to be devastated…

“Shiro… Look at your chest,” she replied gently.

Shiro did so, confused. He gasped when he realized there was now a tiny blue stone fused to his skin, just above his heart. He stared at it for a moment, astonished. It pulsed with light on each beat of his heart.

He looked at Allura, begging for answers.

“That stone is keeping you alive. We can’t completely remove the toxins from your body, and I doubt you’ll ever be fully free from them, but this crystal can at least keep them at bay.”

Shiro blinked at her, thankful but devastated.

“But that was your father’s charm! I’m so sorry Allura…” Shiro began.

“Stop,” Allura cut him off, “Yes, it was important to me, but at the end of the day, it’s just an object. And _you_ are so much more important to me than that.”

Shiro was aware of the others nodding and smiling in agreement.

But he was busy watching Allura. Her crystalline eyes glinted hard, daring him to disagree with her.

And well, he supposed he couldn’t really argue with that. 

***

_Somewhere, in a more peaceful reality, Allura sat at her desk, grumbling to herself as she got stuck on yet another math problem._

She was debating over whether to risk calling Pidge again to beg for help when her phone’s ringtone shattered the silence.

She answered immediately as Shiro’s name lit up the screen.

“Hey, Shiro! You don’t ever call this late…” Allura began, trailing off when he didn’t respond right away.

“Shiro?” Allura called, voice pitching a little in alarm.

There was silence for a second before he finally answered.

“Hey, Allura,” he said, voice so small she almost didn’t recognize it, “Sorry to bother you… um… could you come pick me up?”

“Absolutely,” she said with no hesitation, grabbing her keys and heading for the stairs, “I’ll be there in ten.”

Her heart hammered in her chest. She’d never heard Shiro sound so despondent; he rarely ever let any kind of weakness show and it was difficult to get him to share his problems with anyone.

So the fact that _he _called _her _for help was concerning.

“I’m not at my house,” he said after a minute, his voice somehow even smaller, “I’ll uh… meet you at the gas station at the end of my street? If that’s okay…”

“It’s fine Shiro, I’ll be right there,” Allura replied. She hissed out a quick “Shiro needs me" to her confused father as she ran out the door.

She climbed into her car and fumbled with her keys for a minute thanks to her shaking hands.

“Okay… I’ll see you when you get here then…” he sighed.

“Don’t hang up!” Allura cried, a bit more panicked than she’d meant to. She couldn’t help it; he was freaking her out.

“…It’s okay, Allura. I’m okay.”

“You don’t sound okay,” Allura replied as she accidentally ran a stop sign, “I’d feel better if you stayed on the phone.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out. Please don’t kill yourself getting over here; I know how you drive,” he replied, voice sounding a bit stronger.

“Shut up,” was all she could think to say as she nearly ran _another _stop sign.

“I just heard your tires skid,” he accused flatly.

“Tell you what? How about you wait until you’re actually in my car to criticize my driving,” she growled back, “I’m pulling up now; where are you?”

“I see you; I’m coming.”

A few minutes later, he was in her car. He said hello, but he didn’t make eye contact.

“Can we maybe drive around for a bit or something? I don’t want to have a breakdown in front of your parents.”

“…Sure,” Allura replied, concern mounting, “I’ll just pull into a McDonald’s parking lot. That’s the best place for late-night mental breakdowns. No one questions you and you can stress-eat afterward. It a win-win.”

She waited for him to take the bait, to tease her and ask if she spoke from experience… but all she got was a nod and a cardboard smile.

Allura kept an eye on him while they drove. He sat in silence, staring out the window, occasionally fiddling with his prosthetic arm.

When they parked, Allura took a deep breath.

“Okay,” she began, “What happened?”

He didn’t answer at first, opting instead to stare miserably at the floor while he clenched and unclenched his prosthetic hand. The movements seemed clunky; she wondered if they needed to go back to his place and get the charger for it.

“I told my parents,” he whispered suddenly, so quiet she almost didn’t catch it.

Almost.

“…Really?” she said, heart sinking, “I’m assuming they didn’t take it well.”

He laughed. It sounded like a sob.

“I just thought… since I was going off to college soon and I wasn’t going to see them for a while… maybe now would be a good time… Allura, I don’t know what I was thinking. I never should have told them. I just blurted it out, like I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I’m so stupid. I should have just kept it to myself…”

“No. You never should have had to hide it in the first place,” Allura said bitterly.

“Yeah, well at least I wouldn’t be homeless,” he replied, just as bitter.

Allura’s heart froze.

“They threw you out?” she gasped as her mind tried to comprehend what she was hearing.

He nodded.

“They threw you _out_? For being _gay_?” she asked again in disbelief.

He finally looked at her, and he seemed to age a thousand years. Like all the life had been sucked out of him.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She’d known his parents her _whole life_. They could be strict and close-minded, yes, but she never would have thought of them as being _heartless_.

Until now.

Allura felt the rage beginning to boil in her chest.

“Fuck them,” she snarled angrily.

Shiro’s head shot up, eyes wide. Allura _never_ cursed.

“Fuck. Them,” she said again, louder, beating her hand against the steering wheel to emphasize each word.

“You can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow we’ll go to your place and get your stuff and I’ll give them a piece of my mind-"

“We can’t,” Shiro said, sounding defeated, “They said I couldn’t take anything with me. They said that they’d paid for everything I owned and I didn’t deserve any of it… They… they wouldn’t even let me take the charger for my arm.”

Allura could only stare in horror.

She was going to _kill _them.

“They just… chased me out. I mean, I knew they wouldn’t be happy, but I thought they…” he trailed off, looking like he was choking, “I thought they at least _loved_ me, you know?”

Allura leaned across the car the best she could and hugged him close. He sobbed and her heart broke. He shook from head to toe; she could even here his teeth chattering. She didn’t know what to do, so she just held him and let him cry until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“You can stay with us,” Allura said quietly, “For as long as you need to, mom and dad won’t care. They love you.”

Shiro gave a hollow sort of laugh.

“Will they still love me after you tell them about this?” he asked sadly.

“What...? Oh! No, they know you’re gay, Shiro. They probably knew before you did, actually.”

Shiro laughed at that. It was weak, but it was still a real laugh, so she’d take it.

Allura ran two stop signs on the way home. The first was on accident, but Shiro lectured her so relentlessly about it that she ran the next one on purpose, just to keep him going. They were both laughing hard as they pulled into the drive way, and Allura was grateful for it.

They said hi to Alfor as they walked in; he’d apparently stayed up waiting for his daughter, which Allura felt a little guilty about. She hugged him goodnight, whispering that she’d explain more in the morning. He didn’t question it, just said good night to them both as he headed towards his room, speaking softly to his wife as she stuck her head out the bedroom door.

Allura had tucked Shiro into her bed, refusing to let him sleep alone on the couch (and boy, that had been a ten-minute argument, but she won in the end, of course). She’d curled up next to him, and her throat tightened when she felt him shift closer to her for comfort. He’d drifted off soon after, presumably exhausted.

She couldn’t sleep, though.

She tried not to toss and turn too much; she didn’t want to wake him up… but her mind was wired. She likely wasn’t going to be sleeping at all tonight. She huffed quietly and rolled over to wrap an arm around Shiro from behind. She caught a glint of light from her desk.

His prosthetic now lay across her forgotten math homework; it had run out of power not long after they got back. Now it was just lying there uselessly, doing nothing but reflecting moonlight. The thought made her furious. She was going to sneak out in the morning before any one woke up, drive over to his house, and demand that his parents turn over his stuff. At the very least, she was going to get that charger back, even if she had to break in and take it herself. The damn thing was _expensive _and he _needed it_ and his parents _knew that. _

She blinked rapidly and swallowed hard, not wanting to burst into tears right in Shiro’s ear, but god, she was so _pissed. _

*

The sun rose the next day to the scene of Allura marching up to Shiro's house at the crack of dawn. His father likely would have left for work already, but his mother would be there.

Allura took a breath. She’d considered calling for back up but decided that the last thing she need was Lance, Hunk, Keith, and the entirety of the Holt family showing up with pitch forks and torches.

Not yet anyway.

She knocked. It took a minute, but his mother answered the door.

And she had the nerve to _smile_ at her. Allura looked at this woman who’d been like a second mother to her. She’d been nervous before coming here. She was afraid she might feel conflicted or something. But then she had the nerve to _smile _after what she’d done…

Allura did not return it.

“Hi,” she said shortly, not seeing the need to even address this woman by name, “I’m here to pick up Shiro's things.”

The older woman’s face fell, but before she could say a word, Allura held up a hand for silence.

“I don’t want hear your excuses or whatever else you’re going to say. In fact, you don’t have to say a single word. I just want you to let me in, so I can pack Shiro's things and then get as far away from you as possible,” Allura said, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

“And what gives you the right-"

“_Shut up_,” Allura snarled, satisfied to see the woman’s eyes widen in shock, “What gives _you_ the right to throw your seventeen-year-old disabled son out in the dead of night? To reject him after promising to love him unconditionally? I don’t care about your feelings and I’m not interested in what you have to say. Now let me in, or I promise you’ll regret it.”

“Are you seriously threatening me right now?”

“Not yet, I’m not.”

“…You need to leave, Allura.”

It took Allura all the restraint in the world not punch that woman right there. Instead she took a long breath and then played the one card she never, _ever _used.

But she’d do anything for Shiro.

“How well do think my father is going to take this?” she asked, voice as casual as she could make it, “I mean, you and your husband do enjoy having jobs, correct? I hate to think how he’s going to react once he hears about what you did to your son. I mean he could blacklist you both from just about every available job in the city. He owns so much of it after all. You see, my parents _actually_ love your child, and they’re very protective of him. I haven’t told either of them what you’ve done yet, but oh wow, they’re going to be pissed… So, I’ll make a deal with you: You let me in and let me collect what I want, and I’ll keep my parents from destroying your careers, taking your house, and gifting it to your son, _just to fucking spite you_.”

There was a beat of silence before the woman in front of her whirled on her toes and stormed away, leaving the door open behind her. Allura stepped inside and saw that she had retreated to the couch, arms crossed, staring at the TV.

Allura scoffed. This bitch was actually _pouting_.

An hour later Allura was driving home with a car full of everything she could grab from Shiro’s room.

*

A week later, Shiro was sitting on Allura’s bed with a box in his hand.

“What’s this?” she asked as he passed it to her. She sat beside him.

“It was your birthday present… but I decided to give it to you early. I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me these last few days.”

“You never have to thank me,” she replied firmly, “Not for that.”

“Just open it,” he said with a smile.

She opened it, revealing a little jewelry box with her initials engraved on the top. She tilted the lid back to find a blue stone attached to a golden necklace. She gasped, brushing her fingers against the stone; it almost looked like it was glowing.

“Shiro! This is way too much for a birthday gift!” she protested. How many months of saving up did he have to go through to afford this?

“You’re turning eighteen and going off to college! That’s a big deal!” he said with a grin, “Do you like it?”

“I’m never going to take it off,” she replied, as she began to fasten it around her neck.

After stubbornly trying to get it herself, she finally let Shiro help her after, like, the fifth try.

“There, it looks perfect on you,” he said.

“It’ll be like you’re always there with me, even though we’ll be at different schools,” she said happily.

“May it give you even a fraction of the strength you’ve given me,” he replied softly.

Allura felt her face flush at that.

“Stop that. You’ve helped so many people in your life, it’s only right that one of us pay it forward,” she said, fingers fiddling with the stone on her necklace.

Shiro hummed in response, leaning back on the bed.

“Only a couple more months of high school left, and then you and I are off to the real world, huh?” he mused.

“Does college count as the real world?” Allura wondered, earning a laugh in response. She leaned back to lay beside him. “Besides, we all know who’s really going to have a hard time with this transition.”

Shiro groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Keith,” he huffed.

“He’s going to have a coronary the whole year we’re gone, you do realize that right?”

“Oh god, he and Lance are going to be _impossible_ to deal with without us there.”

Allura gasped a little, hands over _her _face now.

“You’re right; I didn’t even think about that… We need to buy Hunk and Pidge some kind of apology gift before we go; they’re the ones who are going to have to put up with _that _after we’re gone.”

Shiro laughed out loud. A real, booming laugh that had Allura grinning to.

It was all going to be okay.

***

Allura withdrew from the most recent memory, tears on her face. Next to her, the White Lion grumbled sympathetically.

Allura sighed, staring out into the glowing, infinite fog that surrounded them. When the White Lion first explained to her the concept of soulmates, she had been confused. Even more so when he told her that her soulmate was Shiro. She had loved <strike>she still loved</strike> _Lance_, and Shiro wasn’t even interested in women, so how were they soulmates…?

With White’s help, she had peeked into other realities, searching though fragments of memories past and glimmers of futures that had yet to happen. And so far, in every single one, she found that her best friend remained her best friend, no matter what. And then she understood.

Any type of love could connect people at the soul.

It was addicting, this power to see into other realities. She could lose herself for all of time, combing through different worlds and witnessing other lives and possibilities of people she knew so well…

There was one reality she refused to revisit. Not yet, at least.

She wanted to give them time to mourn their loss…

And, honestly, she was still mourning the loss of them.

She was thankful for the White Lion, both for his company and for grounding her so she didn’t lose herself across the infinite expanse of the infinite number of realities.

The White Lion slowly blinked, watching her closely.

“You’ll see them again,” he stated simply, “Once they’ve passed on, you’ll find Shiro with ease. Then you can see anyone who’s ever passed, if you want… You _could _go see some of them now…”

Allura sighed, tired of this argument. “I’m not leaving you alone in this white fog of nothingness. You’ll go mad; I nearly did before you found me.”

“Your parents wait for you,” the Lion insisted mournfully.

Allura paused. “I know,” she said voice cracking, “But you are waiting too.”

“…It could be eons before my Pride finally passes on.”

“One day my Paladins will pass on. One day your Lions will pass on. It _will _happen. As you’ve stated many times: Nothing lasts forever, not even Voltron. And, when that day comes, I will go to the plane where my loved ones are, and you will stay here with yours. But until that day, I refuse to leave you here all alone.” Allura locked eyes with the spectral Lion. They stared at each other for a moment before he huffed in surrender.

“I hate that Honevera sent me here so soon… I would have loved to have officially met your soulmate,” White said, tail twitching, “You are cut from the same cloth, after all.”

Allura hummed in response, not knowing what else to say.

She paused, thinking about one of very first realities she’d glanced in after arriving here. It was always on her mind.

_“I think we could.”_

_“Could what?”_

_“Be happy. Both of us. Somewhere.”_

_There was gentle, sad scoff in response._

_“…Well, you let me know when you find _that _world, Allura.”_

… She missed him. She missed all of them.

But they’d find her one day.

Nothing lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5000 words because I completely lost control of that one au in particular. It just kept getting longer and longer, and hey, if Allura and Shiro have a story to tell, who am I to cut them off? 
> 
> I wanted the White Lion to be bigger deal than he was, so I'll shove him into in fic I can. Also, he and the other Lions know each other. Because I said so.


End file.
